Rags to riches
by animefor
Summary: Yami is a rich kid who has been spoiled his entire life. Yugi is a kid who was raised poor and still lives poor. The two meet at a restaurant one night and start talking. Can the two find love or will people try and keep them away from each other. Suck at summaries please read and give it a chance. R&R Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzleshipping is the main paring of this fanfic. Might throw in some others a little later. Also sorry if the formatting is off, my editor is new and doesn't use the same thing as office. If you see any - in the story also please forgive them. My editor puts them in when I can't complete a word on one line.**

* * *

I was sitting in our front room, both of my parents were away on Business in another country I was left home alone for the week. It really wasn't bad being home for so long alone, because it's not like my parents paid much attention to me when they were home anyway. Sighing I got up and started to walk around the room. The room was rather large, I lived in Hollywood California. The front room had a large TV, the TV was black and about 70 inches. That was nothing compared to the one in our screening room that had built in 3D that you didn't need to wear glasses to watch movies. In the left corner of the room we had a large sectional couch. It was a fluffy brown couch. Sometimes when my parents weren't home I would sleep on it. Not because of the TV, I have one in my room, but because I liked being out of my room whenever possible. It was marvelous when we had guests over, or when my friends, who am I kidding, I don't have any friends. Everyone thinks I am just a snob because I live where I live and who my parents are.

Honestly I am one of the nicest people who you will have probably ever met. I mean I hate to brag about it but it's true. I don't care where you came from, I really couldn't care less about your history, but will listen if you decide to tell me. Anyway I'm getting away from the topic.

To the left of the couch we had a recliner. The recliner is also a dark brown color. It's made out of the same material that the couch is.

The window behind the couch was huge, it's one of those big windows that you would use for an Apple store. We also had some book cases in different locations of the room. One was buy the door, the door was gigantic, it had windows at the top, the windows were about a foot a part a from each other, to windows side by side with another set at the bottom. There was also a rug in front of the door, lord help someone if they didn't clean off their shoes and entered the house. My mom would have a fit and make them go back outside to clean their shoes off, then wouldn't allow them back in before she cleaned the mess up. Both my father and myself had told her not to get white carpeting but she refused to listen to us. The coffee table sat in front of the couch, we almost never used it as we were not allowed to have any food or drink in the front room.

Slowly I walked to the kitchen. It was about just as big as the front room, our cook Mrs Roberts wasn't at the house as my parents gave her the week off insisting that she didn't need to be here to feed just me. Honestly I just liked talking to her, it was someone who I felt I could tell anything. The kitchen had a big black fridge, double doors with a water and ice maker. The island in the middle of the room had a marble top. A bowl of fruit was sitting on the counter. There was also a sink in the center of the island. Mrs Roberts requested that she have an extra sink for someone if they needed to get something to drink while she was using the other one, or if she needed both for what she was doing.

I opened the fridge door and peered inside. Looking around I took out a can of sprite, closing the fridge door, pressing my finger nail under the metal flap I lifted the flap up on the can, the can made a fizzing sound as I opened it. Taking a sip I walked back to the front room and sat down on the couch. I didn't care that I wasn't allowed to have anything in the front room, no one was home so it's not like they would ever find out.

Reaching over to the left of me I picked up the Comcast, TV remote. Turning on the TV I sighed. It was another story about my parents. They were on the news a lot. This time it was about how my dad had come up with a cure for blindness, some crap that was. Changing the channel I decided to watch Cartoon network. Channel Seven forty-two where I lived. If you added the Seven in front of the channel number it made the show HD taking up the entire TV instead of just watching with black space on either side. The show was Tom and Jerry. It was a show I used to watch all the time as a kid and I still liked watching it. Taking another sip of my Soda I continued to watch the show, laughing at some parts I thought were hilarious. Soon the show was done, I had drank my entire can of soda, Glancing over at the clock, the clock read five at night. My stomach started to growl, I laughed and picked up my wallet from the coffee table then walked over to the door, as I was getting ready to exit I turned off the lights, grabbed my keys that were hanging up next to the door. I walked out to our front parking lot.

My car was a dark blue, it was a late twenty-sixteen model of a Ford. It was low to the ground, I had recently taken it to the car wash so it was shiny. Getting into the car I put the key into the ignition as the car came alive. I had gotten the car as a sixteen birthday present. So I had owned the car for about a month. When I turned sixteen I was sure something was going to happen that was going to change my life forever, but nothing ever did. I drove up to our gate, it was secured with a passcode that only members of my family knew. Not even the cooks or house cleaners knew this passcode. Entering the code the gate beeped and slowly started to open. I drove out and waited for the gate to close, the gate took a few minutes to close. It was kind of annoying at times but it did allow people to come in and out without too much trouble. Unless there was power failure when you were going through it, if that happened you'd better pray that the gate doesn't snap shut as it has done a few times, killing a few people.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

I had arrived at my favorite restaurant. If I didn't love the food here so much I wouldn't even come. I always got some looks while pulling my car up. This was the lower part of town. Where everyone didn't have much and hated how most of us rich kids were. I kind of felt bad for them. I never knew what they went through, I have always had such a good life. A roof over my head, food on the table, and all the other essentials. I never went to public school. My parents didn't want to pay for it so I was home schooled. Though I think it would have been cheaper to just go to public school. Walking into the restaurant there were many teens who were always hanging out around here. There was some music playing in the background. Music wasn't allowed at my house, well it was allowed but had to be kept private. If it was heard It had to be something to help my parents think better. Walking up I took a seat at a table. This was the type of restaurant that you took a seat and someone came to you for your order. I had to sit waiting for a few good minutes before someone had time to get to me.

"How are you doing this evening, Yami?" An older man asked. The older man had gray hair and was quite short. He was wearing the boss uniform of the restaurant. It consisted of a black T-shirt with the name of the restaurant, and for pants he wore jeans.

"I'm doing all right, been kind of bored lately. Has business been okay?" I asked.

The man shook his head. "No not really, people just can't afford to come eat here much anymore. I have had to raise my prices because of everything is going up."

I nodded. "Yea, I had been seeing much of that in the new's paper."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"You still read the news paper?"

I chuckled. "Yes, I still prefer that as a way of getting news, even though people just use the internet more now days."

"Yea, it really just depends on the person I guess, anyway what would you like to have."

I smiled. "Just the usual."

The man smiled walking back to the kitchen. I sat there and continued to wait for a few moments. Soon a younger looking boy came up to me. Looking down at the boy I smiled.

"Hello there." The boy looked to be about five maybe seven. His clothes were gently... Well, used shall we say. The boy was silent for a few moments. Then spoke up.

"... I... Like your clothes mister." He spoke barely above a whisper. I could also tell he either had some speech problems or he was really nervous.

I continue to smile. "Thanks." I wasn't sure what to say to the young boy, I wanted to say I liked his as well, but I also didn't want to lie to the boy teaching him that lying was okay.

"I like that color of purple you are wearing." The boy clapped his hands. "Thanks mister!" I could tell he wasn't used to hearing other people talking friendly things about him. Soon the boy's dad walked over to us.

"There you are!" He sighed. The boy laughed a little bit as the dad picked him up.

"Sorry about that, hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

I shook my head. "Nope, he was just fine."

The man looked a little younger than myself. He was a little shorter, which probably helped make him look younger. His eyes were a very light purple, almost amethyst. His top was a black leather vest, his pants were also made of the same leather as the top. He had a golden puzzle around his neck.

"Mind if I ask, are you friends with the owner?"

I chuckled. "I wouldn't call us friends, but we do talk sometimes."

"I see."

I looked up at the boy again who laughed. I could't help but lightly laugh as well.

"If I may ask, what's his name?" I spoke quietly as it wasn't a good thing if a rich kid asked someone from this town their name.

The man smiled. "This is Atem." he spoke moving his arms up and down causing the boy to laugh.

"Oh, that's a charming name, it kind of sounds like it's an Egyptian name." The man lightly laughed.

"That's because it is, my grandma wanted me to name my son that, and because I liked the name I decided to go with it."

I smiled. "Well, he really is a cute little guy." I spoke looking at the child and noticed his skin color was a little tanner that the man's himself.

"If I may ask, was his mom from Egypt?"

The boy in the man's arms started to have small tears in his eyes. Instantly I knew I should't have asked. You never know when you will have asked too much, and around these parts the less you talk about the better. The man put a hand behind the boy's head and whispered sweet things into his ear trying to comfort the small boy. After a few minutes the boy calmed down and the man sat the boy down on the floor.

"Why don't you go in and play with some of your friends?" The boy looked up at his dad and smiled running into the playroom, which was missing a door.

"Mind if I sit down? I can tell you a little more that way, I just don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

I nodded. "Sure." The man smiled, I could tell he was a little tired from standing. Sitting down I waited for him to start talking.

"The reason he started to cry was because his mom was killed right in front of him."

My eyes grew wide. "No way." I gasped.

The man nodded. "Yea, he has been shook up about it ever since then."

Soon the older man brought me my food. I gave a smile and started to eat.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask not even thinking. The man looked down.

"Nah, I'm fine, I just got off work here and was about to take my son home to eat something."

I looked at the man taking a bite of my food. "You sure?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I am sure, but thanks for the offer, not many people would offer that."

I smiled. "Well, I'm not like most people."

The man smiled. "I'm Yugi by the way."

I smiled. "Charmed to meet you Yugi, I'm Yami." I spoke a little shy. It wasn't everyday that someone like me got to talk with someone like him. I took another bite of my food.

"Anyway, I'd better go get Atem, I don't want him causing too much trouble in there."

I smiled. "All right, I enjoyed talking to you." The man got up walking back into the playroom to get his son. I sat there for a while not even touching my food. The guy who I had just talked with was so pleasant, it was like he wasn't even from around this part of town, though I could tell by his clothes that he was. After I starting eating again it wasn't long before all my food was gone. Walking up to the counter I waited for the owner to take my money I owed for the bill.

"All right, it looks like your bill today will be Ten, US dollars." The man spoke a little above a whisper. I smiled and handed the man a twenty.

"You can keep the change." I spoke my voice warm. The man looked into my eyes.

"Thanks, not many people like to leave tip's now days, then again everything is so expensive that there really isn't much money left over for a tip."

I smiled. "Yea, but I still believe in it, and as long as I can afford to I want to." I turned and walked away from the counter towards the door. Looking back at the playroom I smiled. All the little kids were having fun playing on the play structure. Soon I was outside at my car door. Unlocking the door I got in and turned the car on. I sighed as I started to pull out. Looking around I noticed a few new faces, nothing was different about them than the others, they glared at me moments after I started to leave. I always felt a little out of place here, but I liked the restaurant so I was able to overlook that.

(About fifteen minutes later)

I pulled into the driveway of my home. Nothing was different from when I left. Parking my car out front I started inside. Once there I hung up my keys and returned to my original position on the couch. It was going to be a very long night, I could't stop thinking about that person I had met, and how I wanted to see him again and get to know him better.

* * *

**(END)**

**Well, what did you guys think? I am trying something a little different that I normally do. Also I used a new editor for making sure it sounded all right. Let me know in a review how I did, what I could have done better, and then don't forget to check the box under it that says Favorite Story, and Follow Story!**


	2. Sorry AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
